


Insomnio

by TabrisXX



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Age Difference, Boys In Love, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Horny Ivan Karelin, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Ivan tiene problemas para dormir y su novio Keith está más que dispuesto a ayudarlo con eso.





	Insomnio

Llevo tres meses saliendo con Keith Goodman y puedo decir que es el hombre más increíble y encantador que he conocido en mi vida. Estoy completamente enamorado de él y siento que él también lo está de mí. Eso es lo que me demuestra siempre en actos y en palabras.

No puedo sentirme ser más afortunado teniendo a un novio como él y esto se lo debo en gran parte a mi compañero Barnaby Brooks Jr., quien basado en su propia experiencia como pareja de un hombre maduro, me dio valiosos consejos para hacer avances en mi relación con Keith.

Tuvo que pasar año y medio después de terminar con Edward -quien fuera mi primer novio además de compañero en la escuela- para darme cuenta que me sentía atraído hacia Keith. En verdad me llamó la atención que sucediera de esa manera, pues anteriormente yo solo lo veía como compañero de trabajo y nunca barajé la posibilidad de enamorarme de un hombre con el que tuviera cierta diferencia de edad.

El único "problema" que le estoy viendo a todo esto es que él y yo no hemos llegado aún a la intimidad en pareja o al menos, no de forma completa. Sin embargo, hace como una semana comencé a sentir la enorme necesidad de tener sexo con Keith y aunque se lo he llegado a insinuar con mis acciones, no hubo respuestas favorables de su parte.

Sé que Keith me respeta y me cuida mucho. En ningún momento intentó presionarme para ir más allá de los besos y caricias sobre la ropa aunque lo pude notar bastante encendido en esas ocasiones. Pero ahora ya me encuentro preparado y muero de ganas por entregarme a él, no obstante, eso me hace sentir demasiado avergonzado y no sé cómo manifestarme.

Decidimos pasar juntos el fin de semana también y aunque dormimos en su cama, uno al lado del otro, hasta hoy no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Mi frustración está a punto de llevarme a cuestionar si es que quizás no le resulto lo suficientemente atractivo a Keith, ya que parece no captar mis señales o las capta, parece que las ignora.

En este preciso momento, Keith duerme plácidamente mientras yo estoy siendo víctima de un terrible insomnio. Intento no moverme mucho para no molestar su sueño y contengo mis ganas de tocar su fornido pecho desnudo. Decido darle la espalda para no seguir viéndolo pues eso no hace más que acrecentar mis deseos hacia él, en verdad sería muy embarazoso si...¡ay, no, demasiado tarde!

—¡Dios! ¿Por qué ahora? -la desesperación comienza a invadirme en el momento que lo siento girarse hacia mí y ceñirse contra mi cuerpo hasta que me aprisiona con uno de sus brazos-

Puedo sentir como toda la sangre me sube al rostro y me estremezco con su cercanía, su respiración en mi cuello no ayuda en mi intento de controlarme. El estado de alteración se pone peor conforme pasan los segundos y entonces empiezo a excitarme sin que pueda hacer nada en absoluto para evitarlo.

—Esto no está bien -susurro e intento moverme un poco para apartarme de Keith, me da la impresión de que me estoy por asfixiar y mi cuerpo parece estar en llamas-

No quiero que Keith despierte y note lo que me está pasando, me sentiría pésimo si se da cuenta de mi situación tan poco decorosa. En verdad sería muy penoso que pensara sigo siendo un adolescente hormonal, aunque he cumplido 19 años hace poco. No obstante, siento que esto no es mi culpa del todo, él también tiene su cuota por ser un hombre tan guapo.

La cosa solo empeora cuando se remueve un poco y su pelvis se apoya contra mi trasero, aunque ambos traemos ropa interior puedo sentir que está duro, al parecer se había excitado en sueños, sin tener la más mínima noción de ello.

—¿Qué estarás soñando, Keith? -pregunto en voz baja- Espero sea conmigo y no con esa tonta chica del parque que te gustaba hace tiempo.

—Solo sueño contigo, bebé -su respuesta me produce un sobresalto y me doy cuenta que él no estaba tan dormido como creí, no era algo usual que se refiriera a mí llamándome así pero tengo que admitir que me encantó que lo hiciera-

—¿Estabas despierto? -le pregunto intentando hacerme el desentendido-

—Desde hace rato que volteaste. ¿Otra vez te está costando dormir?

—Sí. Creo que deberé tomar somníferos o algo.

—O quizás haya otra manera de inducirte al sueño -su voz melosa hablándome suave al oído hace que se me erice la piel pero cuando sus labios se posan en mi cuello y me empieza a besar, un involuntario gemido entrecortado escapa de mi boca-

Entonces lo escucho lanzar una sonrisita que denota cierta satisfacción cuando nota que me tiene en sus manos. No quiero que se detenga a pesar de que ello me causa algo de pudor, no puedo creer que de repente nos estemos viendo envueltos en algo semejante.

—Keith... -apenas y puedo modular su nombre cuando siento sus labios deslizarse sobre uno de mis hombros a la par que su mano derecha ingresa a mi ropa interior para acariciar mi intimidad-

—¿Te incomoda que haga esto? -me pregunta con un tono que solo logra provocarme más y luego su mano se cierra en torno a mi miembro para iniciar así unos lentos y eróticos movimientos-

—No...ngh... -hago lo posible para no deshacerme en gemidos, no quiero sonar tan desesperado pero la verdad es que siento enloquecer-

No consigo evitar removerme en mi sitio mientras Keith acelera sus movimientos manuales y su lengua se desliza por mi oreja. Mis caderas comienzan a moverse de forma involuntaria rozando su erección y cuando ya no lo resisto, me las arreglo para voltear hacia él y quedamos recostados frente a frente. Claro que él en ningún momento suelta mi pene, continúa con lo suyo de una manera exquisita aunque ahora nuestras bocas entran en contacto en un beso apasionado como nunca antes.

Busco con prisa tocarlo también y llevo mi mano hasta su bóxer, bajándolo un poco e imitando su acción. Puedo notar que tiene un miembro bastante grande, incluso más de lo que había imaginado. Me pregunto si conseguiré resistirlo cuando lo tenga en mi interior, el hecho de pensar en eso me llena de cierto temor aunque también me excita bastante.

—¡Ah, Ivan...ahhhh! -es en verdad hermoso escucharlo decir mi nombre en medio de sensuales gemidos, en tanto, su palpitante falo se desliza entre mis dedos dejándolos húmedos-

Ambos llevamos un ritmo vertiginoso, masturbándonos juntos, jadeando y besándonos con frenesí. Hasta el momento había sido la práctica más sensual y ardiente que experimentamos juntos. Proseguimos incesantes hasta que el orgasmo casi nos sorprende en simultáneo; yo me corrí poco antes que él y la sensación resulta placentera y deliciosa.

No sé qué pasó después pero Keith tuvo razón, luego de eso pude conciliar el sueño y dormí rendido entre sus brazos. A partir de esa noche, las cosas se volvieron distintas y llevamos nuestra relación al siguiente nivel.

**FIN**


End file.
